The present invention relates to a hand-propelled lawn mower that is also a physical exercise appliance which is constructed so as to indicate exercise data, including exercise period of time, speed, calories burned, load pushed, pulse rate, and the like of the user during the mowing of a lawn with the mower.
Hand propelled lawn mowers of various types have been well known for many years. Stationary exercise apparatus on which an exercise computer and display is mounted that measures time, distance, calories burned, pulse rate, and the like are also well known. Additionally, various non-stationary exercise apparatus are known, most often bicycles, have had such computers mounted thereon to measure similar functions are known.